


Seducing Skywalker

by orphan_account



Series: Skywalker's Flexibility [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango takes advantage of being stuck next to Skywalker in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Skywalker

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.”

Jango tilted his head t gaze at the Jedi in the cell next to him. Skywalker had been brought in a while ago for reckless driving and speeding. Normally Jedi don't have issues with the law regarding things such as that but the local lord had complained.  

“And why is that?” 

“You tried to kill my master!” 

He really shouldn't. Kenobi would have his head on a plate but Skywalker’s sheer flexibility…..

“Kenobi’s bedroom is the first door on the left and his bed is in the right hand corner. You tend to be gone for about two hours or so every couple of days.” 

“How do you know that?! Are you trying to kill him again?" 

“No. I’m fucking him.”

“What?!” Jango had the enjoyment of watching Skywalker gape at him until the door leading the rest of the station opened with a hiss, revealing Skywalker’s Jedi master.

“What are you yelling about Anakin?”

Jango lent back, hiding a smirk as blue eyes met brown.

“Fett.”

“Kenobi.”

“He said you and him are fucking!”

And there it was. Didn't Jedi value patience or something. 

“Fett! Do you remember what I said?”

“Do you remember what I wanted?”

“We are not having a threesome with my padawan!”

“Ah…” Jango tilted his head to glance at Skywalker. 

Dilated pupils, a slight flush and a tiny hitch in breath. Was Skywalker interested? This might be easier than he thought.

“Do you want to join us in a threesome?”

“Um…”

Kenobi turned stare at Skywalker with a raised eyebrow.

“Well padawan?”


End file.
